


Mega City One

by JamesSmith1392



Category: 2000AD, Dredd - Fandom, Judge Anderson, Judge Dredd
Genre: Comics, Dredd - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, History, Other, Rape, Training, movie, tie in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesSmith1392/pseuds/JamesSmith1392
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psi Judge Cassandra Anderson recalls her time at the Academy and her first years on the streets while being transported to War Marshall Kazaan's torture chamber with Dredd and the team during the Apocalypse War.</p><p>WARNING: RAPE AND NON CONSENSUAL SEX IS INCLUDED!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm more invested in this than my other projects (Hannah Witton, Meg Turney, Barbara Dunkelman, Emma Watson, and DI Alex Drake) at the moment BUT THEY WILL BE RELEASED!
> 
> Please enjoy my own story of Psi Judge Anderson - still in the works as of 17th June 2014.

Psi Judge Anderson - Mega City One: Mean Streets

Psi Judge Cassandra Anderson was now coming up for her third year on the streets of Mega City One and already she had made a name for herself and become one of the most reliable Psi Judges in the Department. Her first case was relatively boring, read a perps mind and find out where the kid was that he had kidnapped. As her cases progressed they seemed rather stale, always read someones mind and solve the case for some Rookie Street Judge to take the glory. But when the murders began and she was called by the famous Judge Dredd himself, she felt like she was out of her depth, and by Grud she was right. She was so nervous that she cracked a joke when they met and she instantly learned that the rumours of the man were true.

He had no sense of duty and the only important thing to him was Justice, Duty and the Law, but what do you expect for a clone of Chief Judge Eustace Fargo himself? Drokk, Dredd was so uptight with the Law that he had his own clone brother, Rico, arrested and sent to Titan, and when Rico escaped Dredd executed him for breaking the Law again. But that was not the major part of her biggest case, her major part was her encounter with some sort of undead corpse that had the voice of ice and face of... Death. The beast went by the name of Judge Death, and as the case progressed she learned more than ever before the extent of her Psi powers. Being able to capture Judge Death in her mind, she encased herself in the new craze 'BOING' and trapped him with her forever.

Making the sacrifice wasn't an easy decision for her to do, but when she needed to make the decision she chose right 'For the greater good' she told herself. Yet not long later some creep took a Las-Pen and released Death, not knowing what he was doing, and with that prompted the Justice Department to re-awaken Psi Judge Anderson from her BOING tomb. But that time Judge Death had some friends with him from his Dimension 'Deadworld' his oldest friends that he knew when he was alive. Judge Fire, Judge Mortis and Judge Fear. Again Anderson took care of the problem, with Judge Dredd at her side, and they went their seperate ways.

About that time Judge Anderson had become the most well known Judge in all of the City, as well known as Judge Dredd himself but not as feared, but Anderson always knew that no-one would ever be as feared by the innocent and the guilty in the city than Dredd himself. He could always find something illegal about a citizen, and that's what made him such an amazing Judge.

Judge Anderson had served with Judge Dredd on many occasions, the most recent for her was during the Apocalypse War where her, Dredd and seven others infiltrated a Sov-Block outpost, and fired all their Nuclear Bombs into Sov-Block 1 completely wiping it off of the map. Dredd ordered her and the team to surrender to Lord Marshall Kazan... This is where our Story begins.

CHAPTER 1

Psi Judge Cassandra Anderson was 28 and very beautiful. 5 feet 10 tall, Golden Blonde hair, 32D breasts, a waist of 28 inches and her uniform stuck to her like it was her very skin. As a Judge she was sworn to cellibacy from the age of 5 when she went to the Academy, and the 'urges' removed from her immediately.

While Anderson and her team were being escorted to the torture chambers, where she believed they would never leave, she remembered some cases she had done. At the age of 16 when all Rookie Judges were made to take the Hot Dog run into the Cursed Earth, her time was the worst it had been for three years. The Rad-Storms came in and made visibility near impossible, and half of the group got lost with no communication. As Cassandra continued to ride her Lawmaster she came across a Pre-War barn, "I can get warm and make a good stand if anyone attacks." She thought to herself, she drove up to the large wooden doors and dismounted her bike.

Pulling the Lawgiver out from the holster on her boot she walked forward and opened the door, immediately taking cover at the side wall "Is anyone in there? I'm a Judge from Mega-City One, and I need shelter for the night. Can I come in?" she shouted into the barn, her voice turned to whisper "For Gruds sake, don't let this become an ambush." she peeked around the corner and saw nobody, she ran in and took cover behind a hay bale "Great. Good thinking Cassandra, I could spit through this." She thought again. "Hello? I'm a Judge from Mega-City One and need shelter until the storm has gone, is anyone here?" she shouted even louder this time. But again there was silence. Pleased with no reply, she pushed her bike into the barn and closed the door.

The noise of the storm outside became a dull whisper as the wind came through the few holes in the wood. Cassandra noticed that the barn had been well kept over the last hundred years, with barely any holes and the only holes that were in the barn seemed to be made from bullet holes, probably from raiders that have long gone since the spider horde came this way years ago "Thankfully they were all burned by the H-Wagons and incendiary bombs" she thought. Suddenly the door at the back of the barn, made of steel and welded scrap metal, began to give out screams and moans. Believing that people were being attacked in the room below Anderson quickly ran to the door, opened it, and ran down the Rock-crete steps.

When she got to the bottom she was confused by what she saw. A male and a female were naked, the male was stood behind the female and thrusting into her, the woman was moaning and shouting 'Drokk me! Drokk me hard! You Drokker!!' she didn't know if this was rape as they had never shown her what rape was, nor had she ever been introduced to the idea of sex. "Hands up creep, step away from the woman!" Anderson shouted, the man froze and the woman looked behind her at Anderson. The man saw in the periferal of his eye that it was in fact a Judge, until he noticed the Half-Eagle badge and White Helmet "Oh look, it's a baby Judge." he said to the woman "Oh, look at her, she looks confused. Do you understand this, Judgey?" the female said confidantly with a hint of sarcasm "No, what ever that was it looked illegal to me!" Anderson spoke with a sense of Authority but it had no experience in her voice "Haha! That was sex Judgey girl! Good, hardcore, drokking sex! Look at this" he said pulling his cock out of the woman and pointing his 5 inch cock at the Teenage Judge "This is a cock. Do you like it?" Anderson looked at it shocked, "Innapropriate Behaviour, that's 6 months creep!" she ordered "Haha! Come over here and arrest me then!" Anderson walked up to him, Lawgiver pointed at his chest and hand cuffs in her left hand, suddenly the guy punched Anderson and knocked her to the floor, she lost hold f her Lawgiver and landed on her back in pain.

"Haha, so much for trained Judges eh, Maude?" he said "I'd like to see her become my new toy Bilzie!" Maude said excited. Bilzie stood over the Judge and removed her helmet exposing Andersons beautiful face and Golden Blonde hair, "Whoo WEE! We got ourselves a pure drokking Barbee doll!" Bilzie shouted with Glee and sat on Andersons chest, unable to breathe she gasped for air as the 6 foot tall man leaned forward and pushed his cock into Anderson's virgin mouth. "OH Grud! Her mouth is TINY! Now darling, if you bite I'm going to get my Maude here and she will use that there axe and cut you into pieces so small you will never be identified by your fancy machine thingys, understand? If you understand then just use your tongue to like my cock." Anderson was terrified for her life and didn't want her life as a Judge to be over on the Grud damned Hot Dog run, so Anderson reached her tongue up and met the Mutants cock in her mouth and proceeded to lick it, not knowing when to stop she continued to do it.

Before long the Mutant Bilzie began moaning and Anderson noticed that his cock had become very hard and at least another inch bigger. Suddenly some sort of hot water was shot into the back of her throat and it drained into her stomach, Anderson gagged but kept it down involuntarily. "Good Girl! You just earned yourself a break! Maude get me the chains!" Bilzie ordered, pulling his cock out of Andersons mouth all 6 inches were covered in her saliva and her tongue was still licking his cock. His wiped his cock onto her face and then he licked her forhead "We're going to enjoy you, and no one will ever find you!" he whispered into her ear.

She heard Maude grabbing some chains from a workbench a few metres away, "Here you go Bilzie, the nice chains for the nice Judge, just like she deser--" With a blast of light and a roar like thunder Maude fell to the ground with half of her chest missing, squirted against the wall with some rib bones and spinal fluid. "Maude!" Bilzie shouted, he stood up chains in hand and still naked, he rushed forwards out of Andersons sight. She turned over, grabbing her helmet and putting it back on and grabbing her Lawgiver that had slid under the table a metre away. Another bang rang out like a deafening explosion quickly followed by the noise of a body hitting the steps and rolling back down.

"Rookie Anderson, you down here?" shouted an unknown Judge. Anderson stood up and saw that it was Judge Coleman, the Senior Officer of the Hot Dog run exercise this month. "Yes Sir, thank you for the assist sir." she said, with a normal voice, pretending like nothing at all had just happened to her. "Did they do anything to you?" "Nothing I can't get over sir. The male forced himself upon me but only used my mouth for his pleasure, Grud knows what would've happened had you not gotten here." she said, confident and ready to continue.

Chapter 2

As Anderson was still walking through the Sov Block Headquarters she looked at Dredd "Calm down Anderson, you're sweating." Dredd said to her, so calm, almost cold, like a stone. There certainly was a reason he was nicknamed 'Old Stoney Face' that grimmace of his never left his face, and even in captivity he could still instill fear into even his captives. The man didn't have a plan and she knew it. But from all the information she had ever read up on him or caught in his mind, he rarely did. But when he made plans on the fly they were always more successful than ones he ever planned out. "I will, Dredd." She said as calm as possible back to him. "YOU! You are THE Judge Dredd?!" one Sov-Block Escort guard asked, his name badge 'Orkolov' "Yes, creep." Dredd replied, "You were nothing more than a horror story when we were back in MC1! We never thought you were real!"  
"I have that effect."  
"I cannot wait to see this mighty legend scream," he announced to his friend, the other guard "you are supposed to have killed millions of people in your years!"  
"Supposed it's billions now I've wiped your home from the planet."  
"What?!" He sounded shocked. Anderson quickly looked into his mind. He truly did not know of what Dredd and his team had accomplished only hours before. Wiping 800 million people, maybe more, from the face of the planet with a few hundred nukes.  
"You haven't heard? We destroyed East Meg 1." Judge Anderson interupted.  
"This cannot be! My mother? Father? My seven year old brother has only just joined the Law Academy in Moscow!" Orkolov said, begining to get distressed.  
"That's right creep. The city is gone. Pressed the button myself." Dredd had a hint of Pride in his voice, as if he enjoyed pressing the button, but when Anderson looked into his mind she saw that the only thing he was proud of in the act of it was that he knew if his city still fell, the drokkers had no home to return to once they finished.

Anderson had a hint of happiness in her heart for a brief moment and began to remember another vivid memory from her career.


	2. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anderson remembers her first months on the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is building up to the main story plot, it will be fun to read.

Chapter 3

Anderson's career had not started how she planned, being raped orally was certainly not expected. But she soon came to understand that with her body scum like Bilzie would try to take advantage before murdering her. Before she was 18 she became a master at Close Quarters fighting with the Baton, Stumm Gas, and Hand to Hand. She even became a beacon of hope to some Senior Judges that had themselves been rape that heard about her rape.

On her 18th birthday she was put on the streets with Street Judge Almaro, he had 15 years experience and became her best friend over the 6 months that they knew each other. After the six months she was out on her own. On Christmas - the most dangerous time for rogue Santa's and insane Elves - she got news over the Radio that Judge Almaro and Rookie Smith were hold up in the old Coca-Cola factory. By the time she got there, Rookie Smith was hanging by her feet with only her boots and Helmet on from the roof, and Judge Almaro was flayed and melted to a 60ft Coca Cola bottle, scrawled on it was 'Judges Be Gone, Smiley Is Home!".

Never before had Cassandra been so upset by the death of a Judge. She had seen enough since she was 16 but Almaro was her best friend and tutor, he even taught her to have a sense of humour, and she became good at it. But seeing him like that she broke down and decided a drive round the streets would do her some good. She never knew she was a Psi until that night, a pretty good Christmas present she thought.

She was holding a perp against the wall as he had just stolen an old ladies bag that had 150,000 creds inside, she was arrested too for suspicion of robbery. But the perp in her hands had been un co-operative so she slapped him in the face, and her eye sight saw everything he had done in an instant. Shocked she sent the man away for her to interrogate later. But the old woman she gently put her hand upon her head and the same happened, but this time she had more control. Going into memories that she wanted to, getting information. She found out the old lady had been cashing her dead husband, Grandmother and her mothers Benefit cheques for thirty years. All that information in a heartbeat.

Anderson finished her shift and reported back to her Section House commander, she told him about her new powers and in less than 24 hours she was in Psi Department in the Hall of Justice. The department was small, enough to hold nearly fifty people in the mess halls and only fifteen sleep machines. A tall Judge, about 6 foot 7 tall and built what could only be described as 'solely muscle' he approached Anderson "Judge Anderson, welcome to Psi-Div. I'm Psi Judge Waldau,  
and I'm the head of this department." his voice was soft and friendly completely the opposite of what Anderson was expecting that it threw her into a state of shock, when she finally came to and spoke "Um, hi. I'm Judge Cassandra Anderson, I've been told to report to this department regarding a possible Psi connection I experienced."  
"I know Anderson, this way." he gestured towards his office, offered her a seat and gave her a cup of Synthi-Caf.

Anderson and Waldau talked for over an hour and he tested her for a further two, learning everything about the experience. Finally it seemed to her that the meeting was coming to a close, and Waldau shook her hand and she was told to expect a message on her Apartment Bot.

For Cassandra Anderson that day seemed to be the longest for her up until that point, more than 36 hours being awake - which was nothing new for her but the longest where she hadn't actually done anything- and it was now the early hours of December 26th. She decided to skip the sleep machine and went home to enjoy some natural sleep for herself. She had already got over the death of Almaro, the tutors at the Academy called it 'Perks of the Job' that they were trained so hard and trained to be machines that grieving lasted hours, and emotions even less. Grabbing her bike from the Car Park under the Hall of Justice she knew she had a long ride ahead of her, so she took the city bottom. The city bottom is a mile below the rest of the world, dangerous and no right citizen would go there, but for a Judge it was no big, they knew what to avoid. Anderson knew that there would be no traffic and make it home in less than thirty minutes.

The drive to city bottom was an easy ride for Anderson, no problems, no calls from Control, and it was not as crowded as she thought it would be. "Still faster from City Bottom." she thought to herself "Just avoid stopping and avoid the pre-war back streets, the pre-war main roads are still considerable safer." Anderson took a turn off onto the city bottom, "A city built on top of Old New York. Under my feet is another mile of buildings before the very bottom, what a waste." she thought. As she sped through the streets, she noticed people looking at her in the shadows of the streets, it made her nervous still being young and the memory of the Hot Dog run in her mind. She picked up speed, hitting 98 miles an hour and still being in control of the bike in narrow streets.

She heard firing, and suddenly her Lawmasters wheel cover took a round and ricocheted into a building to her left. She panicked, picking up more speed on her bike and begining to lose control. "Drokk, no one knows I'm down here! I need to get out!" her mind was quickly making a plan, and when she saw an off ramp back up to the city level but it was barricded with reinforced rock-crete she went for it anyway "Bike Canon, 20 degree elevation, FIRE!" her bike canons roared and the rock-crete crumbled just in time or her to speed through the rubble, right into the net held by 4 guys directly on the other side. Anderson was thrown into the net as her bi continued without her for another fifty metres before it weaved and fell onto it's side, sliding back off of the ramp and crashing into the street below.

"Keep her pinned! I bagged me a lady Judge!" shouted a voice from behind her.  
"You certainly did, Pinto!" one of the net holders shouted, a crack blared out and the man fell to the floor, blood pouing from the newly formed bullet hole in his forehead, he landed on his front exposing the back of his head, or rather the inside of his head, as the back of his head was about five metres behind him spattered on the old road.  
"Anyone else want to say something stupid?" Anderson knew this was the leader, and she knew the name Pinto too.

"Drokk!" was all Anderson could think as she knew who exactly she was dealing with.


	3. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her captors were the worst that you could find at City Bottom, rapers, murderers, child slavers, and the cowards always started riots but always ran away when it began fully.
> 
> Anderson would NEVER forget this gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's chapter 4, if you're confused then Chapter 1 and 2 are in the first page. I hope you enjoy this one, and don't worry, Anderson get's EVERYTHING soon ;)

Chapter 4

Pinto and his gang had dragged Anderson into a large pre war hotel. The name outside read "Millano" the hotel was notorious before the war for being used by gangs and druglords. Anderson didn't know it was still standing. She was dragged into an old elevator and taken to the basement and tied to a chair in a brightly lit clean room. "Well Judge, today is not your day to meet me. My name is Pinto and you're no longer a Judge, capiche?" Pinto said from behind the bright lights. Anderson was grateful that her helmet was still on, that meant she could still use her radio. While Pinto was talking, Anderson activated her radio by pressing the 'Emergency' button hidden in the palm of her left hand glove. All she could do now was hope that the signal was being recieved and she would have less than an hour to wait, "I could be dead in an hour, or I could be saved. Just a waiting game now." she said in her head.

Pinto walked up to her and leaned forward to meet her face, "Let's see your pritti face Judge." he said and removed her helmet, "Hello. Wow, you're hot!" he sounded amused. "My boys are sick of having no wimmin to play with, they even play with each other now. So you're going to help them unwind, capiche?" Anderson began to panic but without touching his head like she had for the others, she read his mind, seeing images that she didn't want to.

All she saw were Pinto's thugs naked, one man laying down with a guy thrusting his cock into the lower man's arsehole while another was having his cock sucked by the same man, and another sucking the man on the floor. Anderson gagged at the image, but couldn't remove it from her head, seeing them cum on each other again and again she became nautious and was sick down herself. "For the love of Grud! Drokk's sake, get her out of the clothes, NOW!" Pinto shouted, and the man who was being used by the three men walked up and began to strip her. He unclasped her Judges badge and then unzipped her suit, exposing her tank top underneath and letting the big shoulder pads fall to help get the uniform off of her. He removed her boots and gloves and then slid off the uniform from her legs, her bare shaven legs and underwear were shown and the man stared at her body in marvel. "And the rest!" Pinto ordered, the man then took a knife to her tank top and cut it at the side and at the straps, pulling the tank top off her 32D breasts were exposed to the stale air, the man couldn't help but stare at the Judges amazing body, no scars to show how inexperienced she was. He then cut her knickers off of her, and he put his hand between her thigh and rubbed her pussy as he pulled the knickers out from her. Anderson had never been touched like that before and it felt amazing for her, she moaned with pleasure of the new experience and Pinto laughed "You never been touched before Judge? Well allow me." he said.

Pinto walked to Anderson and opened her legs so he could stand between them. He grabbed her face and forcefully kissed her, she resisted by tightening her mouth but Pinto knew what to do and pressed his tumb into the joint of her jaw, it forced it open and he stuck his tongue into her mouth. Anderson opened her eyes wide in shock and saw at least nine other guys with their cocks out stroking them slowly. She knew she needed to get out of there before they had their fun. The man's taste was gross, he tasted of synthi-cigs and synthi-beer, he smelled sweaty and his facial hair was grown enough to irritate Anderson's skin. Pinto continued to kiss her and reached up to feel her left breast, he squeezed it and then pinched her nipple, making Anderson moan again in pleasure. Pinto stopped kissing her and smiled, "You're going to enjoy me, lady." Keeping his right hand on her breast he moved his left hand down over her flat toned stomach and onto her thigh, he teased as he inched closer to her pussy and then pulled away again. He did that a few times before he finally pressed his hand against her pussy and rubbed her clit, she was wet almost instantly, and Anderson moaned even louder "Please stop." she pleaded, she hoped for some sort of humanity left in him, but the feeling was so strong that he WANTED it to keep going. Pinto then slowly pressed his index finger into her virgin pussy, teasing it in and making her feel every centimetre of his fingers. Anderson began to breathe heavily and scream in pleasure as she began to orgasm, she had never had that amount of pleasure in her body. Her chest dripped with sweat making her breasts shine in the light and her hair was soaking so much that she now looked like a model from the pre-war magazines. Her first ever orgasm was so strong that she squirted onto Pinto's hand. "Good, now let's try something BIGGER." He said and unzipped his trousers, he kissed her again, and this time she kissed back, sticking her tongue into his mouth and he reached round and squeezed her arse.

He pulled his cock out and Anderson gave an audible noise of shock, at least 9 inches long and 5 inches in girth! She had seen one in the cursed earth but it was small, and his was hard too, Pinto's cock was HUGE and it was still flacid. He grabbed it and smacked it across her face "You're going to enjoy this, ever sucked a cock before?" he asked "Yes, I have." she replied, Pinto was genuinely shocked, Judges were never meant to do that.  
"When?" he asked.  
"I was 16 and a mutie forced it into my mouth."  
"Was he bigger than mine?"  
"No."  
"Well then, you've never sucked cock properly! Open up."

Anderson decided to do as she was told so she would stay alive longer just in case back up was coming. By this time 35 minutes had passed. Pinto eased his cock into the 18 year olds mouth. Her mouth was tight and fit around Pinto's cock almost skin tight. Anderson moaned as she felt the sides of her mouth being stretched, and Pinto pushed in the first 6 inches. Still unused to being violated, Anderson couldn't help but enjoy the mans taste and the size, there was something about it that made her excited for more.

Pinto pushed forward into her throat, nearly nine inches in Andersons mouth, and you could see the giant lump in her throat. "Drokkk!! I'm keeping your drokking body!!" Pinto shouted, and pushed the rest of his cock into her mouth and without regards for Anderson began fucking her mouth violently. Anderson gagged and threw up on the mans cock, making him moan harder and he cum very quickly. Shooting spurt after spurt into her stomach, he held the back of her head to his groin.

"DROKK! That was good." Pinto began cleaning his cock on a wet towel "Now time for the encore!" Pinto grabbed Andersons legs, and spread them wide. He positioned his cock at her pussy and edged forward, sinking his cock in inch by inch Anderson screamed at the girth of his cock, but Pinto didn't care and met her Hymen, he leaned forward to her "Here we go, you're my property!" Just as he was about to thrust forward and break her hyman an explosion was heard from across the building, and Pinto stopped and pulled out "Get your weapons boys! I'll be back for you Judgey!" he pointed at Anderson and winked before grabbing his assault rifle and joining in the giant firefight upstairs.

"Grud, I still hurt." her mind kept going over what had happened, unable to believe the timing of who ever was upstairs. "Can't be Justice Dept, it's too soon." and sure enough - it wasn't.

Above Anderson in the firefight above, Pinto's group of thirty were firing against a large group of mutants fresh from the Cursed Earth. All bearing a multitude of mutations - Two heads, three arms, phsycic abbilities, able to spit fire, even capable of teleportation. The mutations were dangerous and that's why the city had a wall. But that group had gonderneath the city into the Underworld and dug UP.

Outmanned and outgunned, Pinto's men were picked off quickly and the firing ceased. Anderson was thankful that Pinto turned out the light in the room, maybe they wouldn't find her. Scared and cold, Anderson stayed perfectly still as she heard screams from one of the survivors, and steps from the corridor came closer. And closer. The door opened and light came through the door, but the mutant that entered was blind. Staggering to figure out the rooms layout, it screeched a high pitched noise and suddenly it knew the layout. "Must be like a bat, using sound bouncing back to it." Anderson thought, even terrified to THINK to herself. The mutant walked around the room, seeming to be aimless, until gunfire started again upstairs, the mutant turn to run to the door but tripped over Anderson. The mutant moved at an extraordinary speed, he was on top of her instantly, screeching and rubbing his hands over her body trying to figure out what she was.

It's hands stopped being random and became more organised for where they were going. Anderson shut up and it too stopped screaming "I need to get this thing off of me." she thought, quickly moving up to headbutt the mutant made it lean back, and quickly Anderson leaned back and used the momentum to knee the Mutant off of her, it fell and landed on it's face, screeching it staggered to get back to it's feet. Face bleeding and disorientated the mutant began flailing.

There was a deafining roar and a whoosh of air and the mutant exploded. Anderson looked around and saw a Judge at the enterance, he had fired Hi-Ex into the mutant, missing Anderson by a metre. "Oh thank Grud!" Anderson spoke relieved. She was helped up, clothed and escorted up to the main lobby. There she saw who was screaming, it was Pinto, his body flayed and his head removed and a large knife through his forehead pinning it to the wooden door. "You know him?" the Judge asked "No. He tried to rape me." Anderson replied, coldly hiding her feeling of happiness.


End file.
